familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wentworth, New South Wales
| coordinates= | latd =34 |latm =05 |lats =0 | longd =141 |longm =54|longs =0 | elevation= 37.0 | maxtemp = 24.3 | mintemp = 10.9 | rainfall = 283.9 | stategov = Murray-Darling | fedgov = Farrer | dist1 = 1034 | location1= Sydney | dist2 = 402 | location2= Adelaide | dist3 = 570 | location3= Melbourne | dist4 = 266 | location4= Broken Hill | dist5 = 34 | location5= Mildura }} Wentworth is a small border town in the far south west of the state of New South Wales, Australia. It lies at the confluence of Australia's two most important rivers, the Darling and the Murray, the latter forming the border with the state of Victoria to the south. The border with the state of South Australia lies approximately to the west. The town of Wentworth is in the local government area of the same name. History Named after the famous explorer and politician William Charles Wentworth, the town is to the west (via the Calder Highway) of the Victorian regional city of Mildura. The famous mining city of Broken Hill is to the north along the Silver City Highway. Moorna Post Office opened on 22 February 1855 and was renamed Wentworth in 1860. In 1876 Wentworth township was described in the following terms: Railways During the late 1800s Wentworth was an important river port; however, like many such towns, its significance faded with the development of the railways (railroads). In 1902, the people of Wentworth were lobbying for a railway from Mildura to be built, including a bridge over the River Murray. Floods The town has been flooded many times by the two rivers. The most significant was in 1956, when both rivers flooded simultaneously. Local farmers, supplemented by the army and navy, worked for months to build levee banks to hold the water out of the town.The 1956 flood of Wentworth, Mildura Tourism Inc, Accessed September 16, 2007 Visitor attractions Wentworth is now an important tourist outback destination and provides a welcome break for those travelling to or from Broken Hill. In addition to its authentic outback charm, the town offers some interesting attractions: * [[PS Ruby (1907)|PS Ruby]] – a restored 1907 side-wheel paddlesteamer *The 5 yearly Great Wentworth Tractor Rally *The Wentworth Gaol *The Perry Sandhills The Great Wentworth Tractor Rally is a commemoration of the grey Fergie tractors that were used to maintain the levee banks and save the town from the 1956 Murray River flood. Wentworth was a popular destination for 'pokie tour' bus rides from Adelaide, the capital city of South Australia, prior to the legalisation of poker (gambling) machines in that state. Sport The town has an Australian rules football team competing in the Sunraysia Football League. Golfers play at the course of the Wentworth Services Golf Club. Climate |date=January 2014 }} Gallery Image:La confluence du Murray et du Darling à Wentworth.JPG|Confluence of the Darling with the Murray River Image:Wentworth_NSW_Australia_roadside_art.jpg|Roadside sculpture, Wentworth, NSW, Australia Image:Wentworth_terrain.jpg|Semi-arid countryside; roadside rest stop 20 km north of Wentworth References External links *Wentworth Shire Council *The Great Wentworth Tractor Rally *Paddlesteamer Ruby Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Settlements on the Murray River Category:Settlements on the Darling River Category:River ports of Australia Category:Far West (New South Wales)